


MENU

by Sonickuuu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender/Non-binary Frisk, Multi, True Ending Spoilers, alternate timeline shenanigans, but it's still a realtionship, it is but not in a sexual or romantic way, no this is not fontcest or selfcest either, some of the tagged character will show up in the next few chapters so don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonickuuu/pseuds/Sonickuuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans finally finished the machine in his workshop that could possibly give monsters the upper hand in the fight against monsters and humans. When he tries it out though, he finds himself in a patch of grass in a place that looms loke the void. He looks around to find floating words that read "Frisk LV 1 182:35" and "The End" along with two buttons that say "Continue" and "Reset". What would happen if he hit "Reset"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember this Sans who built the machine has no clue about multiple timelines, but he finds out about them because of this. He is also in a timeline that was years before Frisk fell down to the Underground, so he has no clue who they are!
> 
> Also, if you want to, you can follow me on tumblr at magic-archer (main) or skeleton-bros-trash (Undertale only)!
> 
> With that being said, enjoy!

 

It was done. The Strange Machine had finally been completed! It only took what? two? three years? Not too long, considering Sans had been working on it almost 24/7, but he didn't know when 24/7 actually was, since the Underground had a very poor understanding of time. This also explained why he was confused to how long it had taken him to build his creation. Man, monsters really need functioning clocks down there.  
 

 That was besides the point. The point was that ever since the machine had finally been completed, it was in need of a time to test it out. What better way to test it out than to turn in on for himself? Most would've been scared to try their own creations on themselves shortly after said creation had been completed, but who cares? It was _Sans_ , he had put so much time and effort into his project it would be wasteful to just let it go! Not only that, but he was determined to finish this project since he completed all the calculations and tested if they would work if put together.  
 

 First though, he wanted to capture the upcoming events for future use, even if it wasn't for him to review, but for Papyrus to get answers to why Sans was dead. Sans shivered at the thought. Sure, this whole idea could benefit Monsterkind, but it could end his whole life too. He stood there, in front of his newest creation. He looked over it, not doing anything but breathing as he thought about what might happen next. Was he going to die? Was he going to get answers to how the universe worked? He had no clue.

 It was time to put the machine to the test.

 Before he tried the machine out though, he ran back into the empty house he and his brother shared and went up the stairs and into his room. Looking around, Sans spotted the desired item on top of the box in the corner of his room, the camera he had found while exploring the endless garbage flow in Waterfall. He grabbed it and without hesitation, quickly ran out of the house and back into his workshop.

 Once in the safety of his workshop, Sans set the camera directly across the room on a makeshift stand of boxes in order to keep it at the right height.

 Fumbling around for a few moments, he managed to successfully plug the camera into the wall's power outlet via cable and adapter. Sans found the power button and managed to find the amount of space left on the electronic. Surprised the camera had no memory used, Sans softly hummed happily as he found the record button. Gently pressing it, he lifted his finger as he took a step back.

 "w-woah, alright then." Sans started to sweat a little out of embarrassment. "h-hey to those who might be viewing this, uh, im sans the skeleton if you don't already know." He took a couple steps back toward his machine. "this is what i like to call "project t1mln3", which is essentially an idea i had to see if us monsters could learn about the universe and dimensions and timelines and-" He realized if he kept going, he was going to start rambling off like he typically did, so he cut himself off.

 Sans stepped to the left of his creation and raised his arms to indicate that it was important to what was going to be said next. "s-so this is where this bad boy comes in! im quite proud of myself for being able to do this by myself, considering that im a skeleton and didnt have any- _body_ to help me with it. heh heh heh" He paused at the awkward silence.."welp, i guess thats my cue to start getting to the interesting point of this video... to see if this thing actually works." He looked directly into the camera's lens. "hey papyrus, if youre watching this and.i didnt make it back, i was you to know youre the best and coolest brother ive ever had, considering your the only one ive ever had to begin with. ill always love ya bro."

 The skeleton began to twist some knobs on his machine, which made it hum softly to life just enough to where the camera's microphone could only slighty pick it up. Sans inhaled a very shaky breath. "looks like its make or break time. i just hope im the one who makes and the machine isnt the one who breaks. heh heh herr.. yeah." Sans looked at the lens again. "oh man, i hope i don't have a bad time."

 Opening and still holding the door to the machinery, Sans stepped inside. Turning around, he began to say, "with the flip of a switch, im either to going be able to know the secrets of how the plain of existence works or ill be become dust. lets just hope it's the former instead of the latter. here i go.." With that, Sans closed the door behind him and flipped a switch with a blue knob at the end of it. The click of said switch was the only thing Sans could remember as everything went to black.


	2. The Reset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start, I want to say a couple of things. Yes, I know that the name Frisk puts you in hard mode and you can't go pass the Ruins in said mode, but any other name just didn't seem to fit.
> 
> Also, the reason why Sans can change the name (you'll see what I mean) is because the last checkpoint was before the True Ending, which is what the Frisk in this timeline got. It is implied they went through the credits and opened the game again with the fact no one is at the menu. 
> 
> Besides that, please remember that I'm writing this story by how I think it would look like in a more realistic sense, but sometimes I will not be able to, so sorry about that.
> 
> Anyways, let the second chapter start!

 When his eyes opened again, Sans could only see black, but he could feel soft ground underneath him. He figured he must have been knocked out shortly after using his machine. “wha-?” he said as he began to come to his senses and look around. “where am i? what is this? why is everything so dark?” Deciding that he can't stay on the ground forever, he started to to climb onto his feet in order to get a better look.

 Standing up, Sans looks at where he was only a few moments ago. It was a patch of grass. That was weird, considering that everything else surrounding him was black. He sat there, just staring at the grass with a face of confusion that only a skeleton can have. “well then,” he started. “that was a pain in the _grass_.” The skeleton decided to stop talking and see if anyone had actually heard him say that.

 He raised his head up and to his dismay, he was alone in the… void? Was this the void? Had Sans actually found the void? That would be a huge scientific breakthrough! Awesome, except the fact that no one was supposed to be in the void, so of course he probably wasn't either. That raised a question. If he wasn't there, where was he?

 That's when he remembered something he should have thought about long time ago. If there was only darkness surrounding him, how could the grass be illuminated without light? There had to be a light source around in order to light the patch of grass. Where was the source though? Sans decided to check the most sensible place for the source of light, up above. He raised his head in order to get a better view. That's when he saw them.

 Now, that was weird. Floating words? How was that even possible? Did physics just nope the hell out and decide not to work anymore or was he actually just going nuts? Either way, Sans could see the softly glowing words "Frisk LV 1 182:35" and "The End" right below the former ones. "'the end?' what..? does this mean....? does this mean im at the end of the line? end of the world? im so confused.." Sans whispered to no one in particular, mostly because there nobody else with him. "what's with those words? frisk? LV? do these things even have a purpose?"

 Looking down slightly, Sans noticed something else. Under the previous mentioned "seemingly pointless" words, there were two giants buttons. One read "Continue" while the other one had shown "Reset". The skeleton paused. "reset? reset what exactly? reset this place? can't i just leave?" he questioned quietly. Evaluating his surroundings and not being able to find any sort of physical exit, Sans came to the conclusion that he had no other option than to press one of the buttons above him. Which one though? What did either of them do?

 He pondered at the meanings. He never started anything important, so how could he continue something he never had any ties to? It's like finishing a book that you never wrote. It wouldn't work out well for anyone. There would be no context, no character build up, and no one would have any idea of what was going on. Sans came to the conclusion that continuing something he didn't start or have any knowledge of starting would not work well for him in the end. Well, that was a unintentional joke he made. Whoops.

That aside, what about the latter of the two options? What would resetting do? What would he be resetting? Would there be a way to undo a reset if something was to go wrong? What would happen after a reset? Would he still exist? Would he still be here or would he be somewhere else afterwards? San put his hand on his forehead. This was a tricky situation. What was he to do? Which button should he press? Coming to a conclusion, Sans decided he would try for the reset button.

 Standing on his tiptoes, Sans stretched his arm out all he could in order to reach the button. He was a little short. Not much, but by fifteen inches approximately. Feeling determined to hit the button, Sans decided to take a good ten feet running start. He leaped in the air, just barely brushing the button that was floating in the air, causing it to change to yellow after being selected. He had accomplished his goal. He had hit it.

 To his surprise, Sans found himself prompted by a holographic screen. It had the complete alphabet including upper and lowercase letters with the phrase "Name the fallen human." right above them. Below the letters were three white buttons reading "Quit", "Backspace", and "Done" in order from left to right. Raising his hand above the screen, Sans noticed that gliding over a letter or one of the three buttons would cause them to turn yellow just like the reset button did. "this is weird," Sans murmured to himself. The fallen human? Like the one that had fallen into the Underground years ago before he had been born? He had heard other monsters talk about them before, but had he actually ever heard the child's name? He felt like he had, but he just couldn't remember! He thought to himself for a couple of minutes. What should he put now since he couldn't put the actual name of the first fallen human?

 Contemplating his memory of names he had stored in his mind, he decided to try his own and see how it would work out. Tapping only lowercase letters, he put "sans" into the space just below the phrase, but just above the letters on the screen, including the ones he had just used to type out his own name. Satisfied, he hit the "Done" button. Another screen came forth, only displaying the sentence "nope." and a "Go back" button.

 Staring at the screen, Sans was taken aback. Why couldn't he use his own name? Becoming slightly annoyed at the event from earlier, he decided to use the nickname given to him recently by one of the regular monsters at his favorite restaurant, Grillby's. It wasn't anything special, just adding "-y" at the end of his name. Trying the newer version of the name, he hit the "Done" button once again. Surprisingly, that "-y" brought up a different screen. This time, the screen showed the question "Is this name correct?" and prompting Sans with "No" and "Yes" buttons at the bottom instead of "Go back" like last time.

 He hovered his hand over the "Yes" button for a few moments. Deciding that a name like Sansy couldn't possibly be the worst this ever, he lowered his hand in order to tap the button. The last thing he saw was the name he had input come closer as everthing faded to white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers amiright? Well anyways, if you like the story, support it with kudos, bookmarks, and the like! If I messed up my grammar or spelling anywhere, just comment and I'll make sure to fix the mistake! See you on the next chapter!
> 
> Tumblrs:  
> Main- magic-archer  
> Undertale Only (sfw)- skeleton-bros-trash

**Author's Note:**

> That's chapter one of many! If you enjoyed it, please leave a review, bookmark, or kudos to show support. Also, if you found any grammar or spelling mistakes, please inform me of them and I'll fix them for you! Thank you!


End file.
